Twisted Sunshine
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Because she will always be the biggest and the brightest star in his universe. She will never be replaced by the others and will shine for him and only for him. (Short stories and drabbles)
1. She's just hiding, and he knew it

**She's just hiding, and he knew it.**

* * *

_She is... disastrously beautiful._

_._

_._

_._

_Unable to say the things she wants._

_Unable to express her feelings._

_Unable to trust anyone._

_Unable to love herself._

Yet she says what everybody expects her to say, she expresses every emotion her friends expects to see, she trusts everyone like everyone knew she would do, she loves herself even she declares to that she hates it, but everyone expects her to be the epitome of love. So, she chimes: _I love myself._ How can I actually love someone if I didn't even love myself?

And then she'll smile.

Smile like there's nothing giving her a hard time.

He watches from a far, her hair always shiny and looked definitely soft. His fingers itches to grasp every strand of it.

Thus, he'll just grit his teeth in annoyance, hands curled into tight fist inside his pockets.

There is this fluttering feeling everytime she addresses him, her voice shows no hint of sadness nor loneliness. It was full of life and positive emotions.

_He wonders: She deserves someone who understands and cares for her._

* * *

Breathing softly, gray eyes filled her small white face. Blinking in the process as he hurries towards her.

From where she stands, she looked like a small child waiting for her parents to pick her up, school was over, children should wait for their parents to fetch them right?

Glancing to her side, another wave of blush appeared on her cheeks, coloring her pale skin.

"Inoue!" He shouted, his pace quickening. Three seconds passed, he is now standing in front of her.

Looking up slowly, she forces a grin on her lips.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Large hand raised and gave her a small wave with a cool _'yo!'_

At this Orihime didn't fake her smile. Her grin widening, gums showing.

"Do you need anything?" asked she, her head tilting to the side as long strands of auburn hair fell to her side.

Shaking his head, "Nah. Just want to check up on you."

Another blush and she stutters. "O-oh!"

His lips curved into a boyish smile. "I'll walk you home." He declares, watching her as she lifts her eyes to him.

An emotion flashed before her eyes, he could not quiet point it but it looked like that she was hesitating and curious.

"No. I-I can manage."

Without any word he walked ahead of her, only giving her a side glance. "Come on, You're going to miss your silly tv shows."

With that, her eyes got bigger and somehow it sparkled. "Oh right!"

–

_They say its always easy to convince her._

But as what he can see, she's a little skeptic about things but still putting her positive hopes and had a great talent hiding it.

She squeals when Chizuru hugged her from behind, followed by Tatsuki growling, her fists colliding with the red haired girl's cheek.

From his seat, he watches_ her_ as she nervously tried to stop the quarrel.

A cough interrupted him, glancing to his side, he saw Ishida looking knowingly at him.

"Need anything Kurosaki?"

The substitute shinigami's lip twitched and he cursed at the Quincy.

He didn't know when did he noticed the difference between the old and new Inoue. There was a barrier between her and them.

_He can see it. He can feel it._

One day, he asks. "Tell me, is there anything bothering you?"

He'll notice the faint blush spreading through her face and she will smile awkwardly.

"There's nothing!" then she'll give him one of her forced bright smile.

–

Believe it or not, but after the incident in Hueco Mundo (which she was held as a hostage and accused as a traitor by soul society.) He found himself slowly opening to her. At first,_ maybe_, because he want to help her recover. He knew she was suffering from the traumatic events,_ that's why..._

And he didn't notice, _he is slowly falling to her._

And with that, he is able to see her flaws and insecurities. He's not also saying that she's _fake._

_She's just hiding,_ and he is determined to pull her up once again and vowed to understand and care for her.

Of course, because she only deserves someone who _understands, cares and loves her._

* * *

_This will be a collection of drabbles. Thank you for reading!_

___(Grammars, punctuations, spelling etc. errors will show up! Im sorry about that!)_

_The first chapter contains only small interactions between the two. Ichigo understanding Hime's situation, blah blah blah. I know it's a little hazy and difficult to understand, so tell me what you think about it! :) _


	2. Copycat

**Copycat**

"What are you _doing?_" Ichigo asked, grunting.

Orihime focused on furrowing her brows deeply, _deeply and deeply._

Amber eyes flashed then another pair of thin brows furrowed.

Pink lips pursed, gray eyes focused.

"Oi." he poked her puffed cheeks, a vein popping on his temple.

"Mou, do I look like Kurosaki-kun _now_?" asked the beauty in a very deep and serious tone.

"Damn." His scowl hardened. "Stop imitating my expression."

"But," she protested, facing him fully. "I also want to look cool!"

He continued to scowl, deeply.

"Ha!" she raised both her arms up, surrendering. "I think I can't really copy _that._" she eyed him, eyes shinning brightly. "Well then, Ill try my best to be cool in my own way!"

He smirked at this. "Go ahead."

She blinks, then a playful smile appeared on her face. "I'll stop if..." she winked. "...If Kurosaki-kun tries to _smile like the way I do!"_

Icigo looked at her, dumbfounded. The corner of his upper lips twitching.

"What the hell!" he gulped, her face inching closer to his, long, thick eye lashes batting pleadingly.

"No way!" he shrieked.


	3. Memo's

**Memo's**

* * *

He will never get tired of her. _Never._

He looked down, eyes softening.

_Please be careful next time..._

"Ichi-kun..." gently, small hand grasped his, trapping it with both small, soft hands.

"I-I _can't_ remember the-"

He cut off, shoving a small, bright green sticky note right before her eyes.

It says: _Just smile for today..._

"Oh," she smiled gently, looking thoughtful. "The _memo_..."

He nodded.

"You don't have to try so hard you know," he muttered next, rubbing her forehead using his thumb.

Slowly, his hands met her hair, his finger's twirling a few locks.

"Just stay healthy and-"

"But Ichi-kun..." she paused. "I don't want to forget _again_."

He continued to look at her serene face, his face hardening.

"I don't want to forget everything that I love, my favorite food, tv shows, past time, color..."

He softly nodded, understanding her.

_"I don't want to forget."_

.

Three months ago, Orihime Inoue was diagnosed with a brain tumor.

Who could even tell that this girl who had a _mecha-hard-made-of-steel_ head will grow a tumor inside her head?

It made him fall on his knees, shaking.

But she only smiled and helped him stand up, "It's okay Ichigo-kun..."

He can't accept it, yet she accepts it with her whole heart.

She says: _"It's fine. I don't mind." Ah, w__hat a selfless woman._

_._

One week after, effects were taking it's place. _She..._ slowly, little by little, forgets.

.

He says: _"It's not okay Hime, It's not."_ and with a sad look on his face, she smiled again... Cheering him.

She should be the one who needs to be cheered right?

Not him. Not. _Him._

.

"But I promise, I will never forget you."

He kept silent.

"No matter what," her smile widened, brightened. "If my mind forgets you... Well you're going to stay here instead." she pointed at her chest, right at the spot where this beating organ was placed.

"...right, Ichigo?"

He smiled, faintly. It looked soft and weak, maybe forcing the corner of lips to lift up.

.

He will never get tired of her. _Never. _

_Really. He will never get tired of making memo's for her to remember._

* * *

_Thank you for the review guys! This is all for you :D _


	4. And he asks, it's today right?

**And he asks, it's today right?**

* * *

_Today..._

Orihime hummed softly, smiling to herself.

_Today is a very happy and good day!_

Skipping her way to the bakery (where she works), she merrily jumped and bounced.

She really had this feeling, a positive one, that today is a _good_ day.

Birds chirped and flew in the sky as she passed a lamp post. She nearly bumped on it, but based on her belief, today is really a good day, so her legs didn't wander and let her hit the post.

She forgot what day is today, but she is really engrossed to find it out once she reach her workplace.

"Eh?" she paused, stopping on her track abruptly.

A black cat with piercing cool blue eyes passed in front of her, it paused from crossing the pathway and stared at her with wide cool blue eyes.

"Meow~" Orihime giggled, smiling not to scare the little fur ball.

She was about to touch it when she gasped. "W-wait!"

_T-this is a sign of bad luck! N-no!_

With small, hurried footsteps, she ran passed it, covering her eyes to avoid looking at the cat,

Upon opening her eyes, another lamp post came in front of her, blocking her vision, then there's a loud 'Oww!'

Whining while her left hand clutched at her forehead, tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

_Oh no! That's one of the bad lucks! Please, not today!_

Rubbing the red part right in the middle of her forehead, she hurried her way in to the bakery.

.

She arrived ten minutes before her designated duty time. She grinned, stepping inside with pink cheeks.

Another loud _'Oww!'_ was heard from the healer's small lips.

She didn't know why, but she was sure that the last time she entered this automatic sliding glass door, it was working.

Blinking her eyes, she whined, again.

_Bad luck again!_

"Oh Inoue-chan! I forgot to tell you that our glass door has technical problems!" the owner bowed at her apologetically.

"I-it's okay Mayuki-san... I should notice soon that Im actually going to hit it." she smiled embarrassedly.

"Well, Im really sorry about that! Inoue-san Im also changing your duty for today, please guide our costumers while entering our shop!"

"Eh? S-sure, why not Mayuki-san?"

"But you're supposed to work at the counter right? Im sorry you had to do this!"

"It's fine!" She smiled.

"Okay, so you only need to tell them to be aware because it's not working properly. You're going to open it manually okay?"

"Yosh!" She saluted, nodding to her employer.

"Oh, thank you! You are really a big help!"

..

Sighing for the eleventh time, Orihime puffed her cheeks out.

It was hot today, and she needs to stay outside of course.

For some reasons, she had a good count of the costumer for today. The bakery opened exactly six in the morning, she checked the time on her wrist watch, it is now two-thirty in the afternoon but the costumers seemed to be not in the mood for bread and cakes today.

Another tired sigh escaped her lips.

_She missed her Ichigo-kun..._

Upon realizing what she had assumed, she slapped her cheeks embarrassly.

"Y-you shouldn't think of him like that! H-he's not your boyfriend or what!" She scolded herself.

She pinched her cheeks, trying to erase whatever thought was passing on her mind.

"Uhmm..." A small voice interrupted.

Orihime glanced to her side and saw a familiar blonde-haired girl.

"Yuzu-chan!"

The girl smiled, nodding at the older girl.

"Orihime-nee-chan!"

Orihime quickly opened the door for her, bowing gently. "Our door is having some technical problems temporarily, Im sorry for the inconvenience!"

Yuzu only smiled, "Oh don't worry about that! Im glad to see you today Onee-chan!"

Orihime grinned. "Thank you Yu-"

She stopped from greeting the young girl when her eyes averted at the tall figure standing next to her.

"K-kurosaki-kun! W-what are you doing in here!"

"Yo, Inoue." he greeted, nodding at her.

"Onee-chan, Ichi-nii is with me." Yuzu interrupted.

"I- I see!" She said distractedly. Her heart is now leaping uncontrollably from her chest.

"By the way, Happy Birthday." Ichigo said out of the blue.

"Eh?"

Ichigo looked at her skeptically. "It's your birthday today, right?" he raised a brow at her.

"Onii-chan! You knew when is Orihime-nee's birthday?"

Ichigo was caught off guard.

"O-of course, she was my c-classmate!" he stuttered, his cheeks bright.

Orihime gaped at him, before going back to her senses. "T-thank you..."

"H-here's for you." Icigo shoved a small white paper bag in front of her.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu said, catching his attention. "Is this the reason why you keep on resisting to come with me today?"

Ichigo shot him a surprised look.

"...eh?!" the auburn-haired girl's eyes widened.

"Oh! How sweet!" Yuzu jumped on her spot. "I didn't know that you will actually give Orihime-nee a gift! Look, it's cute! You even have to remind her that today is her birthday!" Yuzu beamed, vibrating in excitement.

"Is that true Kurosaki-kun?" asked the healer, eyes large and sparkling.

Ichigo looked away, his cheeks flushing red.

"Oh! It's actually cute to see Onii-chan being embarrassed." Yuzu squealed, clapping her hands together. "Sugoi!"

Ichigo cursed mentally, he shouldn't ask Yuzu to come with him.

_'No.'_ He quickly amended. He was the one who tagged along with her.

_Geez..._

A sheepish smile stretched Orihime face, Ichigo automatically looked at her.

Another wave of massive blush occurred on both of their cheeks when Orihime glanced up at him.

"Aww!" Yuzu jumped merrily, "You two makes a cute couple!"

"Yuzu!" Ichigo exclaimed, surprised.

Orihime dropped her gaze, blushing furiously. _Neh? Still a good day for me, huh?_

* * *

_This is late but please consider this as a birthday fict for hime *u* I really want to make something for her birthday but I didn't made it on time, since it's still her birth month why not, right? :)_

_Naaaw~ Let me mention some names!_ zangetsubankai, nypsy, supremekikay24 , HeartsAlign, and RainingLight1!_ You guys are awesome! __Ohh! Thank you very much for reviewing :)) And also, those who followed and marked this as their favorite :D Thank you!_

_If you guys still have time, share your thoughts okay :D_


	5. Kiss me, Darling!

**A/n: Hello! It's been a while since I updated this one xD. This chapter is dedicated to Dj Gin! He/she is soooo cool :)) Hahaha! Sorry for the long blah blah blah! Here is it enjoy! (please excuse the grammar, spelling etc. mistakes! Sorry about that)**

* * *

**Kiss me, Darling!**

**.**

"I'm home..."

The tall, lean man with bright orange hair announced. He shrugged his coat and removed his black leather shoes.

Small hurried footsteps echoed inside their house, then came a loud _'bam!'_

"Ow..."

There's a flash on his brown almost amber eyes at the sound. He heard a small squeaked. Upon realizing who was it, he quickly run his way on their staircase (with his right socks still on the process of removing from his foot.)

"What the hell!"

"...oh, Ichigo-kun!" squeaked Orihime, cheeks red.

He narrowed his eyes and he crouched down. "What happened?"

His wife of two months smiled gently. "W-welcome home!"

He grunted and lifted her up from her fallen position.

Orihime Kurosaki fell down the stairs.

_Yeah, you read it right._

Orihime falling down the stairs was not new, eh?

But this scene includes her husband finally at home from his tiring day at the hospital and of course the Hime who is made of clumsy jell-o strawberry jam hurrying over to greet her husband.

"I told you not to run down the stairs right?" he glared at her as soon as he brought her down the couch. She sniffed in response, nose red and eyes watering.

"H-hey," he gulped as he sat beside her. He raised her injured knee and placed it on top if his lap.

Orihime squeaked at the gesture, her skirt flowed down to her thighs when he bent her knees forward. His eyes clinically scanning her wound.

_It looks painful..._

He pressed his index finger on the abrasion, lifting his head to meet her eyes.

She was trying hard not to cry.

He coughed and covered his face with the back of his hand, blush appearing on his cheeks.

_Damn cute._

Orihime was biting her lip hard, trying to hold back how her wound really hurt.

Ichigo on the other hand seemed to be so amused by her reaction, he leaned forward and whispered on her ear.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered deeply.

Orihime blushed brightly at the contact._ Oh..._

But the pain she was feeling is greater than_ that._

So, she bit her lip harder as Ichigo pressed the tip of his long index finger on her wound. "Hime..."

She was sniffing now. _She needs to be strong!_ She told herself.

She leaned backward and she eyed him.

''N-no, it doesn't hurt." The corner of her lips dipped down, "it's not pain-_ ah!"_

Ichigo quickly pulled his hand away and the warmth of his finger leaved a stinging feeling on her skin.

"I'm asking you Hime... _Does it hurt_?" he looked at her directly, eyes flashing dangerously.

She heaved another brave sigh and nodded to herself.

_"I told you it doesn't hurt."_ she said strongly.

Yeah, it doesn't but she is now on the verge of crying like a baby.

"Really?" this time he used his thumb to press on her burning skin and she broke into a cry.

"Uwaaah! Ichigo-kun is so meaaann! Uwaah!" she wailed.

Ichigo was surprised by her loud cry.

Her crying made his stomach tighten painfully but he showed her a smirk, still astonished by her, crying like a child who seemed to be upset because someone stole her candy.

"Uwaah!" she cried even more.

Ichigo scowled. "Hime... you should just let it out in the first place." he rubbed her back soothingly and she stopped her cries.

She sobbed. Her eyes became larger because of the liquid filling it, her cheeks wet and red.

"Let me see." He blew at her wound gently and he shook his head.

"That's what you get from being so clumsy." He deadpanned.

She pouted and he smirked.

..

Ichigo cleaned her wound and asked her again.

"Still hurting?"

She nodded quietly, biting her bottom lip again.

He finally covered it with a band-aid and he smiled, "It will no longer hurt." But to his surprise, she frowned and shook her head.

"It still hurts!"

He rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't make fun of me earlier it will not hurt as badly as now."

He looked at her gently, "I'm sorry about that. Now, tell me what else should I do to make it fair to you?"

Raising her head, she smiled. _"Really?_

He nodded, eyes softening.

She looked up and thought carefully, putting her index finger on her chin.

"Oh!"

He raised his right brow.

"Kiss the pain away please! In that way the bad little blue men will stop poking at my wound! They will be defeated by your kiss!"

His eyes widened, he couldn't believe this.

"Please Ichigo-kun! Nurse-san on our school back then used to do that to me every time I got wounded! And it's effective." She nodded to herself.

Ichigo shrugged. Once she requests about it, this_ innocent, cute, sweet_ woman will never stop.

"Fine."

Ichigo leaned down and kissed her wound but Orihime gasped.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun you should sing the chant first and dance as well so it will be very, very effective!"

_W-what the hell..._

"You know, Nurse-san do it like this."

She demonstrated him the funny dance (her hands flailing and punching upwards followed by her, requesting him to sway his hips carefully because she cannot do that.) and sang as well.

After her, Ichigo scowled and did_ his_ version.

This scowling, grumpy young man who was looking very handsome was being manipulated by his childish, laughing wife.

Anyway, as long as it was only the two of them who can witness it, he will do it.

He was Ichigo and no matter how he looked so funny or uncool he'll definitely do it for Orihime.

* * *

**a/n2: Imagine? Haha, I also intended to put Orihime at the end clapping her hands while Ichi makes his own version. It's kinda cute to imagine the two of them right? Fluffffffff~**

**The real version of this piece (that I wrote, of course) only ends at the part where Ichi kisses the wound, but silly me!~ I want to add something funny and cute at the same time so I ended up putting some funny dance at the end :D**

**Thank you for reading!~ :))**


	6. Busted

**Busted**

* * *

"Describe her in_ one_ word."

Rukia demands one night, She, again was a freeloader to his house.

He grunted and flipped the page of the manga he was reading. He nods his head to the beat coming from his earphones. He pretends that he did not heard her.

"I know _you're interested_ about her." hummed the noble girl, her eyes examining her short nails.

"I bet there's no guy here in this planet who will turn her down. I mean, she's so beautiful and has an amazing figure and..."

Ichigo's face slowly turned red, his cheeks heating up.

A vein tic on his cheeks, he stood up, faced the petite shinigami who was comfortably sitting on his bed and shouted:

"Stop talking things about Inoue like that!"

The noble girl's eyes slightly widened but it quickly narrowed and she smirked, "Did I said that I'm referring to Inoue?_ Baka._"

He turned redder and he looked away. "I-I mean... _arggh!_" he tugged at his hair irritably. He thundered out of his room and slammed the door shut.

"Haha." Rukia deadpanned.


	7. Forever

Let me tell you a story.

Once upon a time, there was a couple.

The man, namely Ichigo Kurosaki was tall, muscular and a good-looking one.

The woman, namely Orihime Inoue has an averaged-height, bubbly and incredibly beautiful.

Both have different personality and likes but shared a common quality.

_They were kind and selfless._

When you asked their friends, they would tell that Orihime is surely the kind and selfless one. But when you ask her, she'll say:_ 'Ichigo-kun is very kind! It seems that he doesn't want to parade this quality but he is! A-and he is also selfless! He is the kind of a man who will do anything, so his friends will never be in danger and he will risk his own life just to save and protect us!_

With that, they will all shrug in unison and will mutter a small 'fine'.

–

Hands entwined, the man namely Ichigo Kurosaki was simply walking with a manly gait while the woman namely Orihime _Kurosaki_ jumps and bounces with every step, extruding happy smiles and soft giggles.

Side by side, the man is quiet, listening to every word his partner was talking about. It doesn't _really_ matter to him if it has sense or what.

Soon, the woman places her head on his shoulder, her slim arms snaking on his thick, muscled one.

Nuzzling closer to him, she whispers:

"This is forever, right Ichigo?" she beams him with one of her star-bursting, bright smile.

She waited for his reply.

He looked to his side, brown eyes watching her.

"Of course, Orihime."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and also who fav'ed this! It really means a lot to me :)!


End file.
